On and Poppin'
by BreezyTV
Summary: Sequel to I Can't Make You Love Me. Rocky and CeCe are back together again. They been through scandal after scandal and now that the storm has passed, things can only go up from now on, right? WRONG! With jealous exes, homophobic family members, and a stalking shadow looming over them, can they get through this new storm of 'craptacular' circumstances? Let's find out, shall we?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any lyrics, any characters, the show Shake It Up and/or any real celebrities that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this story. However, Any and all original characters that may appear in the story belongs to BreezyTV.**_

_**Content Warning: This story features a romantic relationship between two female characters. It also contains strong language and some violence. Now if these subjects offends you, please do not read this story.**_

* * *

Soulmates. What is a soulmate? And no, it's not a Joey Lawrence album.

A soulmate is believed to be the person with whom one has a feeling of deep, natural intimacy, love, similarity, compatibility, and spirituality. One soul in two bodies. The one who you have an instant connection with. The one who you're meant to be with.

The great philosopher, Plato, once had his student, Aristophanes, present a story about soulmates. Aristophanes said that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. They were so powerful that the gods feared them so the god, Zeus, split them all in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them.

When I was younger, I thought it was a bunch of crap, now... now, I believe in it. Because she _completes _me.

With her long, fiery hair, to her chocolate mocha eyes, to her flawless, pale skin, to her smile that lights up a room, _oh yeah she completes me_.

We belong together. Simple as that. During our time together, we were so good. We laughed, we cried, we connected on a deep level that only _we _can achieve, no one else, just us. Friends called me crazy, that it wasn't a serious thing between us, that it was just casual dating, but I KNEW! I felt something with her, and I KNOW she feels it too!

Even when she's with that _girl_... _Rocky, I believe._

What does she got that I don't have? I'm the complete package. I'm gorgeous, smart, and talented, while she's... _blah_. I didn't get pregnant by an asshole and mistreated CeCe. I didn't kick her out of her own place and hurt her to the point of where she TRIED TO KILL HERSELF! I LOVE AND CHERISH HER! THAT BITCH DON'T DESERVE HER, I DO! WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER!

Lost my patience there for a second, sorry about that.

The sight of her snuggling into my CeCe just disgusts me. The sight of her arm draped around her waist and her front pressed into her back makes me want to cut her arm off. The sight of her with my CeCe is pisses me off to no end.

But CeCe... god, she is so beautiful, the way the moonlight illuminates on her face makes her even more perfect than she already is, if that's even possible. That's why we belong together. I'm perfect and she's perfect. We're just two perfections that, when together, can be something so beautiful and perfect.

I wanted to reach out and touch her but she started to shift slightly. I wasn't worried, though, CeCe is a pretty heavy sleeper, note the intense snoring that she does. She snuggled into Rocky more, a small smile forming on her face. Why I didn't explode right then and there is beyond me.

I moved away from the bed and move silently across the room, towards the wooden dresser. I opened it slowly, making no noises as the contents of her underwear drawer slowly reveal to me. I knew this were all CeCe's panties, I've been here enough to know what I'm doing. A perverted smile appeared on my face as I ruffled through her undergarments. I picked up a pair and pressed my nose into the seam, taking a deep breath that was simply CeCe. I sighed in relief and a tingle ran up my spine.

Realizing that I overextended my stay long enough, I stuff a few pairs of CeCe's panties into my dark-colored duffel bag and slipped out of her apartment, onto the fire escape. I slowly and silently climbed down into the streets and disappeared into the night.

Until we meet again, _my soulmate._

* * *

**A/N: Oh mysterious person who has yet to be revealed, you got issues. X-D I think you need to get checked out. Any way, there's the prologue for this new story! Now let's have a sexy party! About the title, since the first one was a Tank-inspired title, the next should be one too, right? So yeah, I'm writing, instead of studying. THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU PEOPLE!**

**Anyway, review this story if you want more. I'll TRY and update whenever I can since high school is... well, it's fucking school. :-)**

**I'm out. Please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening, or morning, or night, or daylight savings.**

**Have a nice whatever the fudge you got. :-D**


	2. Prologue 2: Curtis Blue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any lyrics, any characters, the show Shake It Up and/or any real celebrities that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this story. However, Any and all original characters that may appear in the story belongs to BreezyTV.**_

_**Content Warning: This story features a romantic relationship between two female characters. It also contains strong language, violence, and some sexual situations. Now if these subjects offends you, please do not read this story.**_

**_CHAPTER WARNING!: This chapter/prologue has A LOT of gay bashing. If it offends you, then please skip this chapter and do not read the story._**

* * *

As a professional doctor, I'm quite aware of many diseases. The Chinese thinker Confucius once said, _"No matter how busy you may think you are, you must find time for reading, or surrender yourself to self-chosen ignorance." _In my pursuit to success, I read. I read every day and every night. I'm familiar with a lot of diseases. From mononucleosis, to schizophrenia, to progeria, to it's causes and treatments.

But after all my years in the medical field, I never understood the disease, _homosexuality_.

Homosexuality – the romantic or sexual attraction or behavior between members of the same sex or gender.

As a devoted Christian, I believe that the act of two men or two women sharing the same bed is a downright sin. God created man and woman to populate this earth, not man and man. As the kids say, "Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve."

The thought of two men disgusts me. It's abnormal, it's an abomination to the lord. It's sick, it's the worst of sins. The lord created this great world for us to live in, he gave us life, he gave us everything, and these gays want to disobey and defy Him by participating in these upsetting acts? Unacceptable!

Leviticus 18:22 - "Do not have sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman; that is detestable." Leviticus 20:13 - "If a man has sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman, both of them have done what is detestable. They are to be put to death; their blood will be on their own heads." You see what I mean, He clearly disapproves of gays. Says right there in the bible.

And now, they want _marriage._ A most sacred bond of love and trust. They want to make it meaningless, they want to take away the sanctity that comes with it. And the fact that there are straight _Christians _that supports this sin just means they're followers of the devil also.

And they also want to adopt children into their toxic lifestyles. Those poor, innocent children. The fact that those children won't succeed because they won't have a male AND female role model at home and the fact that those kids will turn gay in the end, it truly saddens me.

While I believe homosexuality is a choice for most, as a doctor, I also believe it's a disease because there's no way in** _hell _**I raised a gay daughter.

Rocky. My sweet Rocky. She was such a bright light with so much potential. I blame myself for her lifestyle. I allow her to befriend _those _types of people and they corrupted her. Those three did it to her! That Jones girl was an idiot who couldn't spell 'intelligent', that Johnson kid was a Grade-A slacker with no future, and I'm pretty sure that Lopez kid is either dead in prison.

I should have knew they'd brainwash her into their twisted ways. But I had hope and I pray that she would see the light and my prayers were answered when she told me that she was seeing that Martinez boy. Sure, he was a reject with no job but at least he was a BOY. That's all I could really ask for.

But of course, Rocky went and messed it up and got pregnant but she came to me, asking for help and I welcomed her in with open arms, like a father should. I helped her meet a nice boy and I prayed that even though with that bastard of a child, they'll raise a family together. She left. She just left in the middle of the night and left a note saying,

**_'I can't do this anymore...'_**

She went back to that dyke, CeCe and are raising that sin of an infant together. She was on a good path but she ran away. Now she's forever destined for hell, along with my grandson. Well, I won't let that happen! As her father, it's my duty to protect her. I won't let her or my grandson go down that road.

Hang in there, Rocky. Daddy's coming.

* * *

******A/N: WOAH! You mad, Dr. B? O.o You want a cookie or something? Maybe a couple of chill pills and some vodka? Well, here's another prologue for the sequel. I realize writing prologues are fun as shit, people! :-D I like writing them. Anyways, I know I write these two prologues back to back but I doubt I'll be this quick with the others. I'm a lazy fuck, I'm sorry. X-D**

**Anyway, please review because reviews are love and everyone needs a little love, don't you think? I'll try and update frequently but as I said, I'm a lazy piece of shit lol. Please review and please don't bash me for this chapter because I'm writing from a homophobic person's POV but I myself is not homophobic. I love everyone and I don't judge anyone, it's your life, live it the way you want to live it. :-D**

**Please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a ********nice... whatever you got.**


	3. Prologue 3: Deuce Martinez

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any lyrics, any characters, the show Shake It Up and/or any real celebrities that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this story. However, Any and all original characters that may appear in the story belongs to BreezyTV.**_

_**Content Warning: This story features a romantic relationship between two female characters. It also contains strong language, violence, and some sexual situations. Now if these subjects offends you, please do not read this story.**_

* * *

Deuce Martinez is the name. Selling and coning is my game... or at least, it use to be. As I got older, I realized why work while you got people to do it for you? That's just a waste of time. So I had my ladies do it for me. They'll do anything for the Deuce man.

Or at least they use to. Life is so unfair, man.

I guess, it started with Rocky and CeCe getting together. That was terrible. Two smoking hot girls and they wanted each other and not the Deuce man? That's like the crappiest thing ever. That just wasn't right. After watching them for years, I realize I needed to stop this. So I told Rocky's dad.

He was this big, BIG christian homophone that totally disowned Rocky on the spot. It was sad, really. Rocky ran away, crying. So as the gentleman I was, I went and comfort her... Right after CeCe was done, of course. I told her that her father would forgive her and that he loved her always. I let her in a secret, too. I told her that her pops would love her again if she got with a man but she insisted that she loved CeCe. So I told her that CeCe was cheating on her with her friend, Miles.

Eh, sometimes justice needs a little white lie.

I told her that from the start of their relationship, they have been fooling around. The times when CeCe couldn't come over and had to babysit, she was with her. The times when she would disappear and surprise her with gifts, she got them from Miles. The times when she doing her homework and studying so she would be smart enough for Rocky, she was with her. I told her to the reason why they hung out a lot and study a lot, they were messing around behind her back.

And that's when Rocky exploded.

After she calmed the tears and the rage, I told her that she gave up her father for a dyke who was messing around on her. I convinced her that she wasn't gay, just curious, and that she shouldn't be gay because she saw how her gay girlfriend treated her. I told her that's why God hates gays. They're evil, cheating people and he disapproves of them.

The change in Rocky was so quick, it scared me a little.

She dumped CeCe and started dating me, like it was suppose to be. We kicked CeCe out of her apartment. Rocky was awesome. She cooked and cleaned and worked. All I did was chill and hang out with the guys. It was great. Sure, it sucked when CeCe and her crew came to get her stuff and I got beat up a little. They caught me off guard and it wasn't a fair fight but even after that, Rocky was still cool.

Until I met Dina.

Blast from the past, man I swear. Dina was the love of my life years ago. She was strong, smart, beautiful, and could stash more merchandise in her coat than I do. You know, my kind of woman. I saw Dina as my equal, not just another girl who I can use. I was crazy about her even after all these years. So I started seeing her again. We went on dates, she gave me gifts, we did IT frequently, it was incredible. But then Rocky started acting all crazy and stuff.

She wanted me to get a JOB. Me, a job? She was crazy. All she did was nag, nag, and nag. Then I realized that Dina always had it on point and a lot more. She was better than Rocky. So I moved Dina in with me and we kicked Rocky out. Yeah, it was bad. Yeah, I should feel bad but I don't. She was cool until she started all the nagging. If she'd just be quiet, then I wouldn't have done it. On that same day, I found the positive pregnancy test in the bathroom's waste bin. Rocky was pregnant and I'm pretty sure it's mines.

That didn't matter though at first. She was gone and it wasn't my problem. She's smart, she could raise a kid on her own. It was all good and life was awesome... until Dina left me. She found this doctor who was richer, smarter, and way more handsome than me. She said I was a loser and a disgrace to the male gender before walking out the door. Now, she's married with a bun in the oven, living in complete luxury...

While I'm here, no heat, no water, no electricity, spoiled food, and about to get evicted. My life wasn't suppose to be like this, man. I should be living in complete luxury! I earned it! And that's when it hit me. Rocky has my kid, right? If I gain custody of it, she'll have to start paying child support for it. Meaning I'll get big money just for keeping it. I won't have do shit. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

Rest, relaxation, and complete luxury, here I come.

* * *

**A/N: I swear, this is the last prologue. X-D Next chapter, I'll start the story, promise. I wanted to do one more because... I wanted too. :-D I would have had it done two days ago but I got distracted, writing this super awesome How To Rock zombie apocalypse fanfiction where Stevie meets a ninja and kicks alien ass. X-D Not sure if I'll post it though. Anyway, please review and/or fav and/or follow. I would love it if you did either one. :-D**

**I'm out. Please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening, or morning, or night, or daylight savings.**

**Have a nice whatever the fudge you got. :-D**


	4. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any lyrics, any characters, the show Shake It Up and/or any real celebrities that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this story. However, **__**a**__**ny and all original characters that may appear in the story belongs to BreezyTV.**_

_**Content Warning: This story features a romantic relationship between two female characters. It also contains strong language, violence, and some sexual situations. Now if these subjects offends you, please do not read this story.**_

* * *

"Did you change CJ's diaper?"

"What time is it?"

"Have you seen my purse?"

"Miles, quit throwing my son!"

This is Raquel "Rocky" Blue and Cecelia "CeCe" Jones. Two young lesbians in love, raising their one year old son, Curtis James Blue, in the lovely city of California.

"I'm not throwing him!" Their long time friend, Mackenzie "Miles" Johnson, shouted back before lifting the giggling little boy in the air once again. "Ready, my niño pequeño?" She asked, which he gave an eager nod, and then stretched her arms over her head and started running around the living room, all while saying "Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman! Batman!" He was screaming in glee, his arms stretched out like wings.

CeCe stepped in front of them, stopping Miles almost instantly. She grabbed her son from her arms and gave her a playful punch to the gut before walking to her girlfriend. They shared a sweet kiss that made Miles and CJ response 'Eww' and 'Gross' simultaneously. "Miles, are you sure you can babysit today?" "Man, of course! Yo soy el mejor niñera nunca! Los niños saltan de alegría cuando me ven!"

"Stop hanging out with the Hispanic side of Manny's family. You know, they're a bunch of crazy people." CeCe warned.

"You gotta admit that her cousin, Santana, is extremely gorgeous though." She said. "Anyway, yall go to yall respected destination and leave me and my CJ. We gonna have fun, ain't we, mini me?" She asked him but he only stared blankly at her. She made an outrage face and he exploded with laughter. "See? He loves me!"

CeCe handed his little boy to her and Rocky punched her arm. "The fuck? Why you hit me? I bruise, you know!" "I'm warning you, don't destroy our house while we're gone. Last time you and Manny babysit, we had to replace three of our walls." Rocky warned playfully, grabbing her purse, kissing CJ on the forehead, and taking CeCe by the hand. "Those were only just minor damages, you drama queen!" Miles laughed hearty as they went on their way.

XXX

I am a hunter. A tracker. A player in this twisted game of love.

Basic information. Such a general term to most but a major strategy to me. My strategy to success.

Know your opponents and your enemies. Learn their anatomy and their psyche. Find out how they work. Find out what makes them 'tick' and destroy them from the inside outside until there's nothing left. I watched her wash the giggling baby CJ and clutched my hatchet tighter.

I didn't want to hurt her. I knew her and she was a genuinely good person, and even though she was close with Rocky, she was also close to CeCe. She helped her through her difficult time and I appreciated that but in order for me to win CeCe, some sacrifices had to be made. I inched the door slowly and silently, enough for me to step into the crack. Here I go, about to commit my first murder. I raised the hatchet high above my head. Her back was turned, completely unaware of my presence. I had it all planned out. With the lost of a friend and the stress of a huge lawsuit – _I'm sure that her adopted parents will sue – _they'll slowly but surely drift away and I'll be there to swept CeCe off her feet.

What I didn't plan for was young CJ to see me before I carried out the dirty deed.

At the age of one and even with the ability of speech, baby Curtis James wasn't a talker. His dark brown eyes widen in surprise, horror and fear written on his round tanned face, he pointed a tan finger in my direction. Miles' eyebrow raised in confusion and she turned but I was already back in the deep, darken space of the closet. "What's up, mini me? What's wrong?" I heard her ask. My heart thudded against my chest and I was shaking. She was bigger than me and took self-defense classes. Even though I had the upper hand with the hatchet, she could easily over-power me.

My heart stopped when the door swung open and she was standing there, looking straight at me.

XXX

On a bright sunny day, we see Rocky Blue sitting at her desk, turning back and front slightly in her big, leather chair, grinning like an idiot as she texted her long time girlfriend. It has been a long time coming since their 'faint-worthy' reunion and they had been going strong ever since. After the birth of her son, Rocky got a job as an employee at a multimillion dollar corporation. Her hard work, her intelligence, and her determination greatly pleasured her bosses, who then promoted her as a CEO, meaning she was now able to swirl around in a big chair and no one could judge her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Blue?" Her assistant poked his head in. "The board of directors would like to know when you will be turning in the progress record." "I have it right here, Elijah." She stopped turning and handed him a folder. "Make sure this gets to them."

"Will do. And Ms. Blue, there is a Doctor Curtis Blue out front looking for you. I could tell him you're busy if you want." Rocky's eye widened slightly before responding, "No, please send him in." "Yes, ma'am."

To say Rocky was shocked is an understatement. To say she was scared out of her mind is more like it. She hasn't seen her father in over a year and they didn't leave on a good note. Your own daughter leaving without words of goodbye will make anyone sour. Then again, making your daughter suppress her sexuality and forcing her to be in shitty relationships with guys can make anyone sour also.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called out and then the door opened. "Hello, Raquel." There was a man who looked like her father, he sounded like her father, he even carried himself like her father but there's no way this is her father. The father she knew was kind and accepting and loving but then again, there was the father she knew when she was eight.

"Hello, Doctor Blue." She greeted in a formal tone, folding her arms on her desk.

"_Doctor Blue_? Since when did I become that and not Dad?" He chuckled slightly, walking toward the front of her desk. "I don't know. Since when have you ever acted like a dad?" She snapped back, rustling papers around her desk, trying to found something to do. "Fair enough." He raised his hand in surrender as he took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of her.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"That sounded very rude." He started. "But I'm here to get you to reconsider what you're doing." "What am I doing exactly?" She knew what he was referring to. It's the only thing he seems to think about when it comes to her. He sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I want you to consider this toxic lifestyle of yours. Why can't you be with a man?"

"Because I like girls?"

He slammed his hand down on the desk suddenly, making Rocky flinch. "You do NOT like girls. You like men." He said in a stern, angry voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose again. "When you were born, I prayed to God to give you the best of everything. To give you a great job, a big house, fancy cars, and a loving husband and kids. I worked hard to make sure you could have all those things." He stood up and paced back and front. He pointed a finger at her. "I did everything I could for you, only to have you throw it away for another woman, you ungrateful child!"

"I love you. You're my daughter but you sicken me. How could you lay with another woman as you do with a man? It's sick." He ranted on as she listened. It didn't faze her since she's heard it all before. "You're a disgrace to me, to your mother, to our entire family. But you don't HAVE to be a disgrace. We can leave this building, go get my grandson, and go back home. What do you say?" Rocky sat stoned face. Then she pushed the button for her intercom. "Elijah, could you please send security asap?" "Yes ma'am." came the booming voice.

Doctor Blue sighed. "So I see how it is." He suddenly stick his hand in his coat, pulled out an envelope and slipped it onto her desk. "This is for your own good." He spoke softly before turning and leaving.

XXX

"A COURT ORDER?" "Yep."

CeCe was fuming by now. CeCe stomped back and front around the living room as Rocky and CJ laid on the couch, watching her. "WHO do he think he is? That narrow-minded, ignorant bible-thumping asshole!" Rocky covered the baby's ears as CeCe continued to rant, CJ looking back at her with a question look on his face. "That IS my dad, you know and we did name our son after him." "I DON'T CARE!"

CeCe flopped on the opposite end of the couch as Rocky put CJ in his playpen. She sat beside her angry girlfriend and pulled her in her arms, placing several sweet kisses over her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips. "Why are you not upset? He's trying to take our son away. He's claiming we're unfit mothers because we're gay." CeCe said, pressing her lips against Rocky's, kissing her deeply.

"Think about it like this." Rocky explained when they broke away. "We have nice jobs, we have a clean apartment, and we treat our son like a prince. Do YOU think we're unfit mothers?" She asked, kissing her on the temple when she got a "No."

"CJ! Do you think we're unfit parents?" She asked her son who was tossing toys out of his pen. He stopped and shook his head no before continuing to toss his toys. "See, Red? We're not unfit mothers and no judge should think we are, gay or not. There's nothing to really worry about. Okay?" She said as CeCe buried her face in her neck and whispered an "Okay."

XXX

"Nothing to really worry about", eh? Let's see if I can change that.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**A/N: I be done! :-D The first chapter, wow! I wished I could have updated it sooner but high school is kicking my ass. Anyway, it's here now and I really hope you enjoy.**

**Transitions (I added a little Spanish to this one): "**niño pequeño" – Little Boy  
"Yo soy el mejor niñera nunca! Los niños saltan de alegría cuando me ven" - I am the best babysitter ever! Children jump for joy when they see me!

**Please review. Reviews are like love in a comment. And everyone needs little love, don't you think? Send me love (or hate or constructive criticism), send me reviews.**

**REVIEW ANSWERING TIME, FTW!:**

_**serena: nice job! ive read ur stories all day today! but are u going to write a story full of prologues? adam and steve? never heard of that one before. and im a christian!  
wait. is reading femslash or watevah a sin? i hope not... **__**-**_**Oh shit! Thanks for reading all my crappy oneshots and junk lol. And I heard the "Adam and Steve" thing back in like 4 grade when I was in a church camp (Guess how much fun that was for me lol) and technically, sleeping with the same sex is a sin but it says nothing about reading about it. So READ ON, GRASSHOPPER! Lol**

_**CUDDLY PENGUIN: Depression hurts CIMBALTA can help. NO IT DOESN'T. IT DOESN'T FUCKIN HELP AT ALL! Love your story. CP OUT LOVE YA BREEZY. **__**-**_**To get rid of depression, think of something happy and something that gives you hope. For me, it's looking at Naya Rivera during her Maxim photoshot X-D. Thanks for the review CP!**

**I****'m out. Please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening, or morning, or night, or daylight savings.**

**Have a nice whatever you got. :-D**


	5. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any lyrics, any characters, the show Shake It Up and/or any real celebrities that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this story. However, any and all original characters that may appear in the story belongs to BreezyTV.**_

_**Content Warning: This story features a romantic relationship between two female characters. It also contains strong language, violence, and some sexual situations. Now if these subjects offends you, please do not read this story.  
**_

* * *

I live in the shadows. The blacken cracks, spaces, and corners have become my home. Darkness has become a good friend to me, shielding me from the sights of my opponents.

There is a saying, "Men love darkness rather than light because their deeds are evil." Night is a time for evil, a night to strike. To me, night is a key. A key to a success that I desperately need. I felt the bed sunken above me and I know someone woke up.

"Good morning baby..." I heard Rocky spoke softly and sleepily. I feel the bed shift more and I knew she was cuddling my CeCe, kissing her good morning. Anger clouded my head and pressed my hand against the mattress above me. I wanted to get up, to get up and take what's mines. But I had to be patient. Patience is key.

Love is such a dangerous thing, don't you think? Some people will just do anything for love. They'll lie, cheat, steal, and even kill for love. Love can cause people to go insane.

The door swung open and there stood Curtis James Blue. The little baby was wearing a dark blue Mickey Mouse shirt with dark blue, striped pajama pants. He was holding a stuff dinosaur and his face was puffed out, his tan skin a dim red. "CJ, how did you get out of your crib again?" Rocky said as the bed shifted more, and two tanned feet appeared at the opening, before walking over to the puffy-face boy. "This is what we get for letting Manny babysit. Next, he'll be driving a hot wired gateway car after robbing Bank of America."

Oh, my CeCe. Always so energized and happy. The sunshine in my world of black. "I think he's hungry. You hungry, little man?" Rocky asked and he nodded his head frantically, as she picked him up in his arms. "Don't feed him any of that organic, vegetable crap!" CeCe exclaimed as they left the room. "No promises!"

After they leave, there was a period of silence. Then a series of creaking. Then two pale feet plopped on the floor at the mouth of the bed. She walked and then suddenly, a white tank top was tossed carelessly on the floor, next a pair of shorts. My eye widened as I rolled quietly closer to the edge. My mouth watered and arousal coursed through my body as I look at her in all her naked glory. My left hand reached into the pile of panties that lay next to me, awaiting to be added into my collection. I gripped a pair and shoved them into my face, exhaling the smell of her as I watched her. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my body trembled in pleasure.

What a wonderful morning.

* * *

"My panties are disappearing."

"What?"

What a way to start a conversation with your girlfriend on her lunch break. "I'm serious. I'm losing more and more panties every day, babe." "It's probably just Manny playing a prank on you. I'm sure it's nothing." Rocky said, turning a corner on the slightly busy street. "There's not just it. When you gave CJ a bath, did you notice him staring at the closet? You notice his face looking kinda..." "Scared shitless?" Rocky finished her sentence for her. "Exactly!" "I figured Manny told him about the Boogeyman and creeped him out." She remarked as she pulled up to her executive parking spot. "True..." CeCe looked outside. "Hey, is that your dad?" "Aw fuck." CeCe looked at her with a glint in her eyes.

"You should curse more, baby. It's sexy." "We're not having a quickie, CeCe." Rocky said before kissing her, then opened the door. "Aww darn." She said, before leaving the car as well. They walked toward the small group of people that was lead by Doctor Blue himself. The group members held picket signs that read "GOD HATES FAGS" and "FAGS DOOM NATIONS" and things of that nature. They chanted "Man made Eve, not Steve! If you're a homo, then you must leave!". "Curtis, what are you doing?" Rocky snarled, walking up to him.

"I'm trying to get this company to see the big mistake they made by hiring a lesbian." He simply said, before returning his attention to the group. "This is freaking ridiculous!" CeCe chimed, shooting daggers at him. "I know, babe." Rocky pinched her eyebrow, trying to stop the raging headache. Her phone vibrated in her slacks and she began fishing for it. When she found it, she had just gotten a text message from Elijah saying "BAD. Bosses want to see you. NOW."

"Today is just getting worse." "Do you want me to stay?" Rocky looked at her red haired goddess and smiled. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. She kissed her gently, despite the anti-gay protest group near them. "No, baby. I can handle this." "You sure? I have a lot to offer them so you can keep your job." Rocky rolled her eyes, placing one last kiss on her giggling girlfriend's lips before heading off to face her bosses.

* * *

"I've been suspended."

"Man, if I had a nickle for every time I said that to my pops back in high school." Manny remarked before blowing a raspberry on CJ's stomach.

"What happened baby?"

"Says they didn't want to upset the consumers or have a scandal on their hands. I've been suspended from my position until they see if I'm fit enough to continue as CEO."

"Damn, that sucks. We can sue them assholes that boss you around. My cousin is a lawyer, remember?" Manny suggested.

"We're not suing my bosses with your mean cousin, okay?" Rocky stated.

"She's not mean! She's a Lopez!"

"Manny, she calls you Dora."

"And you know it's because you're vertically challenged and oranger than Snooki." CeCe chimed in.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Not everything goes according to plan. When playing a game, there's always room for error. So it's smart to recognize all errors and plan out their solutions. Be one step ahead of all the others.

The plan was simple. I'd watched from the tiny space as CeCe, Rocky, or Manny gets the baby's bottle and fed it to him, unaware of high levels of chlorine bleach in it. He gets sick, Social Service takes him away, Rocky and CeCe fall out, and I'm there to mend her broken heart. Simple, right?

I did not plan on Manny drinking out of it first though.

"Miniature person, I need to test it to make sure it's safe for you." She grinned at the pouting one year old as she brought the bottle to her lips and drinking about half of it's content. She carried him out of the kitchen as she continued to drink.

Back to the drawing board.

* * *

**A/N: It took me too long to update, I'm sorry, I shall do better!**

**Please review. Reviews are like love in a comment. And everyone needs little love, don't you think? Send me love (or hate or constructive criticism), send me reviews.**

**I'm out. Please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening, or morning, or night, or daylight savings, whatever.**


End file.
